poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Trusting Sister Teams (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Trusting Sister Teams. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins at Mary Bell's Flower House, she was looking forward to very night coming. Mary Bell: I can hardly wait. Moana's going to have her last night as her Bachelorette. Tambourine: I can't wait for Alex's Bachelor Party. Jankenman: Me too. Aikko: It's also going to be Moana's Bachelorette Party and/or Bridal Shower. As for the boys, they got themselves ready for Alex Xanatos' Bachelor Party. Bongo: I can hardly wait for the Bachelor Party! Bobby: It's Alex's last night as Bachelor! Alexander Fox Xanatos: Alright, Everyone, let's not go overboard on everything. So, Mary Bell gathered her sister to have everything ready. Soon enough, Spike and the boys were getting ready Alex Xanatos' Bachelor Party. Spike: I can't wait for Alex's bachelor party, this is gonna be so much fun! Mirage: It sure would, Spike. (looks over at Ransik) How's it coming, Ransik? Ransik: Doing good so far, Mirage. Later, Twilight and her friends got together to make ready for two occasions in one night. Mirage: Isn't this great or what, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I know, Mirage. We're going to have Alex's Bachelor Party and Moana's Bachelorette Party/Bridal Party. Then, everything was ready for the special occasion for Alex and Moana's wedding to come. Tap: I just love weddings. Ken: Me too. Then, Rarity discovers an old photograph of herself and Sweetie Belle. Rarity: Oh. I love this picture. When was the last time we had that kind of fun together? (gasped) Why, I can't remember! Has it been that long?! I guess I've been so busy running my shop! (gasped) Oh, no! Something, or should I say someone, is slipping between the cracks! (sobbing) I miss my Sweetie Belle! (sobbing) Moana Waialiki: Is she always like this? Sunset Shimmer: Sometimes, Moana. Starlight Glimmer: It must be a while since they've spend time together. Mario: I see what you mean, Starlight. Rarity: (continues bawling) And this is when we pretended we were storybook princesses. And here we pretended we were on a dangerous yet stylish safari. (sobbing) So many wonderful memories! (sobbing as she blows her nose and resumes sobbing) Not to put too fine a point on it, but... (bawling harder) Sweetie Belle loves playing dress-up. I miss her so much! Moana Waialiki: Then why don't you go visit her? Rarity: (through tears) I wish I... could, but... between... getting... your bridal shower and Alex's Bachelor Party... I couldn't possibly... Moana Waialiki: But you've already done almost all the work at your shop. Our friends can handle the rest. Rarity: B-B-But... but... Moana Waialiki: Rarity, go. Everything is well in hand. Rarity: (sobbing and calmed down) Mm, point taken. (excitedly) I am going to visit my sister! Moana Waialiki: Way to immediately turn that around. Rarity: We can spend the whole day together! And we can do all her favorite things! Moana Waialiki: I'm sure she'd love that. Rarity: Oh, Moana, thank you! Moana Waialiki: Of course! Now get out of here! Rarity: I'm going! I'm going! Hang on, Sis! I'm coming! So, Rarity ran off in hopes to reconnect with her younger sister. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, he make ready to begin his fight the Harmony Force Rangers alone. Bowser: It's time I take matters into my own claws to destroy the rangers. El Seed: Are you sure about this, Bowser? It might sound dangerous. Bowser Jr.: My dad can handle it no problem, El Seed. Wendy O. Koopa: What about Lord Dragaunus? Bowser: Make sure he waits on my command, I must destroy the rangers even if it kills me. Mistress 9: Good luck, My husband. With that, Bowser set out trying to destroy the Power Rangers. Soon, Dragaunus and the Saurians stood guard the kingdom until he gives the orders. Bad Rap: We're ready, let's hope the ranger punks won't know what hit them. Lord Dragaunus: We can be sure of it, Bowser must not fail. Wraith: And how do you propose we succeed this purpose, Lord Dragaunus? Lord Dragaunus: And so we shall, the rangers must not stop us. Iggy Koopa: Let's go help the old man! Lemmy Koopa: With you all the way, Iggy! Back in CHS, Twilight and her friends except for Rarity were gathered together at the lab. Mary Bell: We came as soon as you called us, Ransik. Ransik: Wait a moment. Where's Rarity? (to the girls) Has anyone seen her? Starlight Glimmer: She was at the boutique at Canterlot City, but she had to take a break, Ransik. Ransik: Let me guess, she's trying to connect with her little sister, Sweetie Belle. Twilight Sparkle: That's right, we all know now how much she wanted to spend her siterly time. Ransik: Well then, we should probably go one without her for the time being. Zordon: (as he appeared) Rangers, a new threat is coming from Bowser. Sunset Shimmer: What kind of plot, Zordon? Zordon: As you know, Bowser is making his rampaging comback. Ransik: You must stop him, he could endanger the lives of hundreds. Twilight Sparkle: No problem, Ransik. Star Swirl the Bearded: Then let's go, there's no telling what Bowser's up to. Professor Utonium: Go, we'll manage the lab to route the city. Altogether: Right! Zordon: Good luck to you all, and may the power protect you. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Zordon, we won't let you down. Meanwhile, Rarity arrived to see Sweetie Belle. Rarity: (singsongy) Guess who's here to spend the whole day with her little sister?! Sweetie Belle: (gasps) Rarity? (grunts) Rarity: Mmmm! Sweetie Belle: (laughs nervously) Rarity, what are you doing here? Rarity: I am here to spend the day with you! I'm so excited, I could practically faint! You don't happen to have a fainting couch in here, do you? Sweetie Belle: No! Rarity: Oh, pfft, of course not. It's a treehouse! That would be très gauche! Sweetie Belle: Right... Well, I sure am happy to see you, and spending the day with you does sound like a lot of fun, but... I'm kind of right in the middle of something important. I have responsibilities and... Rarity: Oh. Sweetie Belle: Well, all right then. Rarity: Come on, come on! You'll never guess what I have planned! (squeals) First, they started with Claude's puppet show. Rarity: Ooh! So fun! Sweetie Belle: (indignantly) What? Rarity: (giggles) It's just I know how much you love these puppet shows. Sweetie Belle: I did. Rarity: Oh, it's just like old times! You, me, greasy popcorn. (eating some) It's like no time has passed at all. Rarity: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! It's your favorite part! Just as the puppets used the banana peel trick, the children and Rarity started giggling. Rarity: Banana peels are so very, very slippery! (laughs) It's funny because it's true! (laughs) Sweetie Belle: (laughs nervously, sighs) Rarity: What's the matter, Darling? Sweetie Belle: I, um, guess I just prefer black box experimental theater. Rarity: What?! Since when? Sweetie Belle: (sighs) I dunno. It's no big deal. This is great. Next, they begin to have some sweets at the ice cream shop. Rarity: Okay. We're here! (takes off her sister's blindfold) Ta-da! (laughs and clears throat) Aren't you excited to be back here again? Do I know my baby sister, or do I know my baby sister? Sweetie Belle: Uh... Yeah... Where is "here" exactly? Rarity: Oh! (scoffs) Stop being so silly! You know this is your favorite ice cream shop! Sweetie Belle: Oh. Right. From when I was a little toddler. Rarity: And I convinced the original owner to come out of retirement to make you your all-time favorite dessert! (giggles and claps twice) The moment the tray dropped, it turned out to be a tiny ice cream. Sweetie Belle: Huh. I remember it being much bigger. Rarity: Well, go ahead. I know you're dying to dig in. Sweetie Belle: (slurps and gulps the ice cream) Rarity: Well? Sweetie Belle: (laughs nervously and sighs) That was, uh... one tasty bite. Still a little hungry, though. Rarity: (gasps) We can get another sundae! Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, perhaps? Sweetie Belle: I was thinking something more like a salad. Rarity: A salad? When did you get so practical? Sweetie Belle: Oh, um... I guess another scoop would be fine! Rarity: (gasps) One more Sissy Clown Surprise, please! But then, Sweetie Belle isn't too surprised as she started to groan. Later, Rarity brought Sweetie Belle to see Twisty Pop with the new balloon animals. Rarity: I know you must be bored, Darling. This is a very long line for one of Twisty Pop's balloons. Sweetie Belle: (groans) Rarity: But just be patient. We'll get you your favorite balloon bouquet, and it'll all be worth it. At last, Twisty finished the balloon bouquet just for Sweetie Belle. Rarity: (gasps) I know just what to do with this! With that said, Rarity tried to bring Sweetie Belle for her costumed photoshoot. Rarity: (dressed as a sheep herder and Sweetie Belle as a lamb) And pose! As the camera clicks, they dressed as a chicken and the egg. Rarity: And pose! Next, the butterfly and the caterpillar. Rarity: Love the camera! Then, the frog and the tadpole. Rarity: Hate the camera. And finally, the flower and the seed. Rarity: Love it again! But as the moment the camera clicks again, Rarity notices Sweetie Belle's dipressing look. Rarity: Sweetie Belle, you did "hate the camera" for all these shots! (sighs) Let's do it again. Sweetie Belle: No! Rarity: (gasps) W-What do you mean, no? Sweetie Belle: Rarity, this is hard for me to say, but... um... Rarity: Sweetie Belle, what is it? You've been acting weird all day. You used to love doing these things with me. Sweetie Belle: That's just it! I used to! That's not who I am anymore! (takes off the costume) Rarity: But it is you! You love puppet shows and dressing up and taking silly photos and tiny little clown-shaped ice creams! Sweetie Belle: Really?! If you still think I like doing this stuff, then maybe you don't know me at all! (walking away from her in anger) Rarity: (whimpering) Then, Bowser came up with a scheme. Bowser: So, it seems that Rarity has some sisterly issues. Bowser Jr.: What's the plan now, Pop? Bowser: Children, I think it's time we find us a hostage of our own. With that, the Koopa children cheered on an ready to join in. Larry Koopa: Oh yeah! Wendy O. Koopa: Now, we're talking! As for Sweetie Belle, she was upset with Rarity not knowing how growing up she is. Sweetie Belle: What is up with Rarity? I just don't see why she doesn't know I don't do the same thing. Suddenly out of nowhere, Bowser's Koopa children appeared and kidnapped her. Just as Rarity came to the secret lab, Ransik was surprised to see her upset. Ransik: Rarity, I'm gald you made it. Everyone's waiting for you, they can't start without... (noticed her sad) Rarity, what's the matter? Rarity: Sweetie Belle talked to me like I don't even know her. (indignant) And after everything I did to set up a whole day of doing her favorite things! I mean, accusing me of not knowing her?! I know her better than anyone! Ransik: Calm down, Rarity. Relax, take a few deep breaths. Rarity: (taking a few breaths) Sorry, Ransik, I'm just not myself. Ransik: Maybe you don't understand what Sweetie Belle has gone through, Rarity. (showing her Sweetie Belle at the monitor) Take a look at her, tell me what you see. Rarity: My little sister? Ransik: Exactly, but look harder. You don't do the same activities when you were little, do you? Rarity: (realizing) You're right, Ransik. Sweetie Belle is growing up, it's just hard for me to believe that she's not the baby sister I used to play with anymore. Ransik: I understand completely, Rarity, But doing th same activites won't show her how much you care. Rarity: But what else am I suppose to do? Ransik: Have you ever concidered doing something new for a change? If you two do some new activites together, I'm sure Sweetie Belle will understand what a caring big sister you tried to be. Rarity: Do you really think so? Ransik: Trust me, I know so. Then suddelny, Sweetie Belle was seen kidnapped by Bowser's Koopa children. Rarity: Sweetie Belle, she's in trouble! Ransik: Go, Rarity, I'll inform the others! Rarity: I'm on it, Ransik! With that said, Rarity set out to rescue her sister while Ransik contact the others. Just as Sweetie Belle was being held hostage, Bowser was waiting patiently. Bowser: Only a matter of time when the rangers come for you, they're about to meet their doom. Sweetie Belle: You'll never get away with it, Bowser! Bowser: (laughing evily) Oh yes I will, even your sister will meet her very end. Rarity: Not likely, Bowser! Sweetie Belle: Rarity!? Bowser: (laughing) So, you really thought that you could try to do the things that would've been different, well, too bad, you'll just have to rescue your little sister on your own? Rarity: Oh, who's says I'm coming alone? (whistled) With that, Twilight and the rest of her friends came to the rescue as well. Twilight Sparkle: Let her go, Bowser! Bowser: You're welcome to come and get her through my Koopa Minions! ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225